


Meet me on the other side

by DelicateMushroom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, back again with an au that no one ever asked for, exorcist! Iwa, ghost! Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9061978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateMushroom/pseuds/DelicateMushroom
Summary: In which Iwaizumi is a talented exorcist, and Oikawa is a sad ghost, who just want to leave.





	1. Chapter 1

Hajime was never this tired before in his life. He just moved to Tokyo, to work for _Seijou_ , the most successful exorcist company in all of Japan. But, between moving to a new place and work, he didn't really had time to sleep. And, just for good measure, his car broke down too, so he went home with the train.

That's how he found himself at a middle of a deserted street at one am. Well, deserted, except for one person, who stood a few meters away from him.  
"Excuse me, could you ple..." he started, but when the person before him turned around, he suddenly forgot, how to speak. Hajime thought he never saw someone so beautiful as him. "Yes?" the stranger asked, and Hajime had to literally pinch himself.  
"Uhm... could you please help me? I seems that I lost" he felt his cheeks heat up with slight embarrassment as he spoke, but the stranger only smiled.  
"Where do you need to go?"

As they were walking towards Hajime's new apartment, they talked with an ease, as if they knew each other for years, and not just met. Oikawa even called him Iwa-chan. Hajime learned that Mr. Handsome's name was Oikawa Tooru, and he was in love with space, so much, that he even studied it. But he was more interested in Hajime's line of work, asking all sort of questions about it. Hajime felt something was off, but couldn't put a finger on it, so he just let it slide.

He thanked Oikawa's generous help and said goodnight. It was already two in the morning, so he decided, he'll take a shower when he wake up.

Only when he was finally in bed, Hajime realized, what was weird about Oikawa. He wasn't alive.

*

The next night he went back to the same street, and found Oikawa at the same spot. "I thought you'll figure it out, Iwa-chan" he said, turning around, with a sad smile on his face. Oikawa looked him in the eyes and Hajime could see the reality; limbs at all the wrong angles, his beautiful face is bruised, broken and bloody, and his eyes, glassy and unfocused behind broken glasses. It only lasted a moment, and when Oikawa tore away his gaze, everything was the same as before.

"Do you want to tell me?"  
"Yes" he motioned to a nearby bench and they sat down as Oikawa started his story. "Everything I said before is true. My name is Oi..." he sighed. "My name _was_ Oikawa Tooru. Fifty years ago I attended the Tokyo University of Science, where I was top of my class. I wanted to be the first Japanese man in space. I achieved everything and more in my studies, and it cost me my friends. A few weeks before graduation I was in the library, like every night. On my way home, a car hit me. I flew a few meters, into the nearest wall, and that fucker didn't even slowed down. Someone... a girl heard the noise, and called an ambulance, but I was dead the moment that car hit me. I guess that's a good thing... The hospital called my mother, and she only could recognize me by my clothes... I..." Oikawa's voice gave up, and he looked so devastated with tears in his eyes, Hajime felt his heart clutch. "I worked so hard, Iwa-chan, and as a reward I watched my father bury himself in his work, and my mother, broke to pieces. Luckily, my sister already had a family on her own, but it was still hard on her.

Oikawa wiped away his tears furiously, like if they personally offended him. "I'm so..." Hajime started, but Oikawa cut in. "Don't you dare say you're sorry. It's not your fault. I just never told this to anyone."  
"Then, why me?"  
"Because, Iwaizumi Hajime, I want you to exorcise me" Oikawa said with all seriousness. "My parents are long dead, my sister is in a retirement home with her husband, my nephews both have their own families. I have no business here. I can't really pay you though."


	2. Chapter 2

Hajime could see the problem with this situation. He knew how to handle different kind of spirits, like he knew the back of his hand. And Tooru's type was the worst, because he needed justice. Justice, as Hajime saw, scrolling through Tooru's case files at his desk, was hard to get. There were no eye witnesses, except Tooru himself, and back then surveillance cameras were nonexistent.  
And even if he found out something, that person could be long dead. Fifty years is a long time, after all, and much can happen.  
So the only thing Hajime could do, is to go back to the source.

*

"Sorry, I don't really know, it happened so fast. It was dark blue, and new" Tooru sighed. He now sat on the same wall he landed on that night, swaying his legs as he tried to think back. "Sorry," he said again. "I'm not an easy client, aren't I, Iwa-chan?"

For a few minutes, they were quiet, as they watched two middle schoolers passing through the street. Then Tooru spoke again. "Anyway, why you became an exorcist?"  
Hajime was surprised of the sudden change of subject, but answered anyway. "I always had a talent for seeing ghosts, well, I mean, seeing them when they don't want to be seen. It's not that common, so choosing this as a career was easy.”

They were silent for a few moments, then Hajime spoke again. "I have a weird question, but I never got the chance to ask... uhm... how does it feel?”  
"What” Tooru started then quickly realized what Iwaizumi meant. "Oh. You mean being dead? Well, it's mostly feels like nothing. Kind of like if I'm underwater. I don't feel hot, nor cold. I'm still breathing, but just out of habit. It was always a lonely thing, being me, but now it's worse, as I'm slowly watching everyone I knew and cared about die.” Tooru sighed and looked at Iwaizumi. "Sorry, I didn't meant to this to come out.”  
"No, it's all right” Hajime said, as he unconsciously patted Oikawa's back in a friendly manner. "But now, I need to go now, or I'll be late from work.”

*

Weeks passed, and Hajime read every book in existence that could help him. He found himself going out his way to meet Oikawa, almost every night, and he started to like him, which made everything even more complicated. But with him, talking was the easiest thing, like if they were old friends, catching up. Not once the rising sun found them sitting on that wall, talking about everything and nothing. Once he even cut out an article about space travel to give it to him.

One particularly hot night, Hajime's heart was heavy as he went to see Oikawa. "I found a way” he said instead of a hello. "But it's a long ceremony, and and I can't be bothered during it. So come on, we'll go to my place.”  
Tooru blinked in surprise behind his glasses, and he didn't look that happy as Hajime thought he would be.  
"Oh... all right. Lead the way then.”

*

Twenty minutes later they both sat on Hajime's couch. They were surrounded by the thick scent of incense, and burning candles. Oikawa was visibly nervous, fidgeting in his seat, his eyes flew from thing to thing in Hajime's living room. "Oh, you have cactii? Nice. You know, I had amaryllis.” Then suddenly he laughed and it was the most beautiful thing Hajime ever heard. "Look at me, talking about flowers in a time like this” Tooru said when he was finally able to control himself.

„So, this thing I found, it's not simple” Hajime started to explain. "I basically need to cut your ties to this world with my incantation, one by one. It's a slow ritual, and can be quite painful, and I never did it before.”

"I trust you” was all Tooru murmured as he reached for Hajime's hand. Their fingers intertwined, and nothing ever felt more natural.  
Hajime took a deep breath and started his ritual and he squeezed Tooru's hand harder, when the spell started to show his effects. He only concentrated on his words, spoke every word with careful articulation, but still without hesitation or pause. His mouth dried out as he reached the end part, but still kept going, shutting out Oikawa's painful moans.  
When he finally finished he was exhausted. Oikawa on the other hand never looked more relaxed.

"I... thank you, Iwa-chan” Tooru hugged his friend, but as he slowly started to fade away, his grip became lighter and lighter. Then Oikawa Tooru vanished completely, not leaving any sign that he was ever there, and Hajime stayed alone in the thick scent of incense.

*

Many many years later Hajime woke up in the middle of a strangely familiar street, surrounded by flowers. At first he had no idea, how he got there, but he wasn't afraid, nor lost. When he stood up, and looked around he realized that he was where he should be. He imagined death so much, but it was actually quite peaceful, even if a little boring.

"Took you long enough” a soft voice spoke behind him. Hajime smiled and turned around. Now, it was perfect.  
"Don't be so selfish. I still came, didn't I?”  
"That you did. Now come on, I'll show you around, Iwa-chan” Tooru reached out for his hand, and Hajime took it without hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should stop writing and posting fics at 2 am, nothing good'll ever came out of it. But anyway, here it is.  
> Enjoy~~

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses.


End file.
